


My Matty

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Littleverse [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Foggy, Little!Matt, Littleverse, Neutral!Karen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Matty and Foggy finally get to be what they once were after Fisk gets put away for good. but will Matty be able to let that happen or will he find himself struggling to give himself what he'd never denied himself before?





	My Matty

**Author's Note:**

> Well I worked on this for a while and I'm proud sooooo.... here we are.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Matthew was having an easier time walking around and navigating now that his sinuses were cleared (all the blood had been trapped in them but he’d finally gotten it out, the evidence was in his sink). He was back to fighting on the streets when he’d heard that Fisk had been released from prison- he’d gone to check the hotel and learned that it was certainly true.

He’d almost run into Karen- but had managed to stay out of her sight. Neither she or Foggy knew he was alive. He was hiding in the basement of the church and orphanage that he’d grown up in- training and boxing with anyone they brought him so he could test his limits- even showed off his sense of smell to Sister Maggie.

He walked toward a bar- hating the smell of liquor but knowing he’d find Foggy there. He needed Foggy to stay away while he dealt with Fisk. This time he wanted it to be permanent. The justice system had failed and that monster had been released from prison once- there was no doubt in Matty’s mind that he wouldn’t find a way out again. When he went down this time it had to be irreversible. Killing him was the only option- but Foggy needed to stay out of the way, and tell Karen to do the same so Matt could do his job.

His meeting didn’t exactly go according to plan- he’d rushed out with a funny but familiar feeling in his tummy after telling Foggy that Matt Murdock was dead- that he needed to stay away and let The Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen deal with Fisk once and for all. Foggy obviously didn’t agree and his stern tone made Matt feel really small in comparison to Foggy. His little side was gone- he wasn’t sure how but that didn’t help with his feeling that Matthew Murdock had been buried in the rubble of that building, leaving only The Devil left.

Matt left the bar with that funny feeling in his tummy- churning and cramping- it only got worse. Once he got back to the orphanage he lay on his bed, holding his stomach and it cramped and his head went fuzzy. It had been since before the building collapsed that he’d last had this feeling. His Little side had been quiet since Elektra had revealed herself and since after he woke up in the convent- he had thought it had vanished, that his classification was affected by a traumatic event, making the little side too nervous to ever come out again, if it was there at all. 

Matt thought that after so much- he’d lost another side of himself. Believe it or not, he mourned the loss of his Little side- it had been one of the good things about his life- Foggy was his Daddy even if they’d had that big argument all that time ago about Daredevil. Foggy was just mad that Matt had been able to keep it from him so easily- Foggy was with him a lot and still hadn’t known. It seemed nearly impossible. In the end, Matty still had Foggy as his Daddy.

Matt hadn’t been in his headspace in so long- it had never once made a peep since he’d woken up that he thought Matty had been destroyed like the rest of him- Daredevil was never the same and he was determined that Matthew Murdock was no more- there was no civilian life for him without his abilities and everyone safe. No Matt Murdock- no family- no friends- not anymore. Loving people put them at risk.

So when he found out he was presumed dead after the building fell, he stayed away. He didn’t need a Caregiver anymore- he was baseline(or so he claimed), Foggy could heal without him and find a new Little. Matty was kind of relieved. He no longer had to make Foggy mad or worried. But he had to tell Foggy to stay away from Fisk, had to warn him and then his headspace woke up from a long fucking nap and fucked everything up. It took forever for his cramps to go away and his Little side to go silent again.

Weeks passed and Matty had to keep going to Karen and Foggy for help- his little side woke up one time but hadn’t come back since the day in the bar and it made him feel funny. “At least tell me Little Matty is getting what he needs,” Foggy had asked when they discussed Matt turning himself over to the FBI.

Matt sighed- he really wasn’t sure what to say and just blurted the truth out harshly before getting up and leaving without one glance back at Foggy and Karen, “Matty is gone. I haven’t heard or felt anything from him since before the building.” Matty teared up a bit as he walked away- knowing that Foggy was mourning again and both were worried about what he’d said and how he was holding up. 

They knew that if Little Matty had been silent, especially for so long- and they knew Matt enough to know that he’d never denied his little side before- that he was truly gone or hadn’t come up since before the building. It had to be traumatizing for Matthew. 

Matt had always taken pride in being a Little- never let it stop him, never held back when it came to his Little side. It was one of the few times Matt truly let himself indulge in anything his heart desired. Now all that was left was the broken and confused Matt- the one with so much rage and a Devil with a grudge. The Devil with a grudge and an ability inflict horrible pain on those that deserved it, anyone who stood in his way- who stood in the way of justice.

Foggy and Karen were there when Matt finally took Fisk and Poindexter down. Matt disappeared off the roof after seeing Fisk stuffed into the cop car. The Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen was back- stronger than ever and there was more than enough proof that the Daredevil in the red costume was a copycat- Poindexter laid paralyzed in the condo as proof.

Matt had really struggled with wanting to kill Fisk. in the end, he chose what he knew was right and let Fisk live. He also managed to blackmail the man into staying in prison without revealing his identity. It had been a long hard fight and he’d gone up against poindexter and Fisk in a one versus one versus one. He’d fooled Poindexter into going after Fisk by revealing the truth but that didn’t make them allies. Poindexter fought him and Fisk but in the end, Matty ended up the victor.  
The police- Detective Blake specifically had let him walk out of the apartment- black mask and outfit still intact and told them that he was the real Daredevil. Matthew Murdock had been cleared by the FBI now that Fisk was away again and Daredevil was no longer a most wanted- he was the hero once again.

Matt headed straight for the convent- Father Paul’s ceremony needed some planning. He’d died protecting Karen as Matthew fought to save her from Poindexter. His Mother- Sister Maggie- no doubt wanted to talk his ear off about how their lives had turned out- but it could all wait until he was rested. 

Fighting Fisk was always exhausting. He lay in his bed again- loving even the harshness of the cotton blankets after such a long fight. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, the long day fading away.

He woke up on the line- he could feel it- Matty was desperate to come out and play and see Daddy. Unfortunately, after so long not having him around, Matty was struggling to let go- Foggy wouldn’t want him after all of this. His mother hadn’t wanted him when he was a mere baby.

He closed his eyes, eyebrows meeting in a painful pout- he dozed but woke when he felt a hand running up and down his back. “Matthew,” Maggie whispered, pulling him slowly from sleep. 

“Mom?” He mumbled. She gave an awkward smile and he teared up a little. “I believe that someone’s on the line. Maybe I should call your Caregiver?” She asked, pulling out Matthew’s phone and opening it up. Foggy was on the phone, Matthew could hear his voice even as he dozed. “Matthew we need to get you dressed,” Maggie said and he completely disagreed.

He let out a whine in protest- not moving an inch. With all his body weight there was no way Maggie could lift him on her own. Maggie had no problem using her stern voice to get him up but got no further once he was standing. He refused to let her help him into a diaper and his Little clothing.

“Matty!” Foggy cried as he was led into the basement by some of the Sisters of the chappel.

“Da’ie?” Matty mumbled, falling completely into his headspace for the first time in over six months.

“Matty!” Foggy scooped him up and held him close. “Karen and I have been worried about you!”

“O’ly ‘ittle Matty!” He cried.

“What?” Foggy yelped. “No, we’ve been worried about you, Matthew. All of you. Big you, Little you and Daredevil too. Big you was convinced that you had disappeared and even if he refused to admit it- it scared him, he missed you just as much and we missed all of you,” Foggy swore to him.

Matthew just cried but it amped up a few minutes later and Foggy instantly knew why. Matty had an accident and it leaked all down Foggy’s suit. “Oh, Matty it’s okay it was just an accident!” Foggy soothed, Maggie had left when Foggy had gotten there so they had some privacy but he called he back into the room. One look at them had her scrambling to get Foggy a fresh set of clothes while Foggy got Matty changed.

They were at Matty’s apartment soon enough only because it was the closest, Matty in the bath with Foggy on the phone with Karen as he cleaned his Little up. Karen was on her way- and they’d all go to Foggy’s apartment where Matty’s Little things were. When Foggy had moved after getting his new job he’d still set up Matty’s nursery- a reminder of Matthew and the friend he’d lost- but the Little as well. He didn’t want to move in the first place but desperately needed a change- he’d set up Matty’s room exactly the way it had been in his old apartment.

Matty was in his diaper and onesie when Karen got there- he sat in the playpen as Foggy was showering. He’d just gotten the Little settled when Karen walked in- the shower starting as she approached the playpen in the corner of Matt’s room close to where Foggy was.

Matty was whining behind his pacifier the entire time Foggy was out of sight- squealing in delight when Foggy finally came out from the bathroom ready to go. He packed Matty’s things and scooped the Little up- noting how firmly the boy clung to his shirt, creating wrinkles in the cloth around where his fingers were tangled in it.

Karen walked with the boys back to Foggy’s apartment before saying goodnight and walking home. Matty was drowsy when Foggy walked into his apartment. He instantly put the duffle on the couch and moved to the kitchen where he kept Matty’s old bottles. 

Foggy’s heart started to beat faster as he got happier- the familiar movements of getting Matty’s nighttime bottle coming to the forefront of his mind. Matty started to squirm, hearing Foggy’s heart and clearly thinking the worst. “Shuuu, it’s fine, Matty. Daddy’s just happy,”

Matty looked at him- clearly debating on if that was true before resting his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. `I don’ know if I believe you Da’ie,’ Foggy heated up some milk- it’d hold him over until Foggy could get some fresh formula and replacement drinks tomorrow.

Matty was drowsy in no time- face tucked into Foggy’s neck as he sucked on his favorite pacifier. “I’ve got you, Matty. Daddy’s got you, and this time he won’t let go so easily. You’re my good boy. My Matty,” Foggy whispered as his boy fell fully asleep in the warm embrace of his Caregiver.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
